Alex Rider's Return
by xxNightxAngelxx
Summary: Two years have past since Alex's last assignment and he isn't sure if he wants to continue with this normal life that is beginning to weigh on him. Before he could decide on what to do, he is called upon by MI6 and he isn't sure if it really is about his safety or just a ruse to use him once more. Maybe he sure have just stayed in America in the end...
1. Target in Sight

**I sadly do NOT own Alex Rider or any of the other characters! Wish I did, but alas fate did not have it that way -dramatic sigh- ;)**

* * *

"Target in sight," said the SAS man into a disguised walkie-talkie. He kept an eye on the boy, he was watching while he pretended to be reading the newspaper.

The boy was fair-haired with dark brown eyes that were filled with too many secrets and mystery. He was busy working on his homework with a cup of coffee beside him. He didn't appear to know that he was being watched, but seemed like any other teenage boy just doing his homework at a café. In realty, he was watching the SAS man with wariness and was busily working out a way to lose him.

"Make sure not to lose him, Robin," Wolf growled to his unit mate while he guarded a possible escape route from Cub. Wolf had not liked finding out that Cub was actually a spy. Then again remembering Blanc Point, Cub was more than capable to do such a thing if he really wanted too. "You might want to stay on your toes while your at it."

"Don't make him anymore nervous than he is," Snake's voice spoke through Wolf's earpiece. "It's bad enough that Fox told him that Cub will beat up his arse if he feels threaten or rather annoyed to be bothered."

"Don't forget the video we saw of him taking on full grown men," Eagle chirped in as Robin tired to ignore his teammates as he saw the said person begin to pack up his things with an annoyed expression on his face.

"He's packing up," Robin said to the arguing trio and slowly got up to approach Cub with an intent to keep him from running.

"Be careful," Fox's voice said as his old unit gave a short quick status of their locations. "Let him lead you, but don't fall for any of his acts."

Robin followed Cub at a safe distance, but close enough to keep from losing him. Cub annoying decided to go to a deserted part of the park up ahead. He kept his pace steady as he walked and once he reached a secluded area he put his backpack on the ground with a thud.

"Why are you following me," Cub said in a cold voice to Robin as he turned to face him with a glare and annoyed eyes.

"I was sent to escort you back to London," Robin replied honesty as he tried to gauge Cub's mood.

Cub narrowed his eyes on him and frowned. "Why would they send an SAS soldier and not some other agent," Cub asked him with puzzlement. "I'd expect to see Crawley or some other agent, not SAS."

Robin gave a tight smile. "It's for your protection, Agent Rider."

Cub icily glared at Robin making him shiver unwillingly. "I'm not their spy anymore, Soldier. Make sure to tell them that after you leave me alone."

"Tell him, it's urgent that he return to London," Ben said to Robin through his earpiece. "Keep him distracted while we close in."

"Look kid, I got orders to take you back to London because of someone who decided to threaten your life," Robin said to him and Cub ended up stiffening up.

"Who threaten me," Cub asked him in a dead voice that made Robin think about how young Cub really is and how he acted older than any other adult he knew.

"I don't know who it is, but I know they're considered extremely dangerous."

Cub frowned before his eyes did a sweep of the area and they quickly narrowed as they landed on a couple of bushes. He glared at the bushes before he turned back to Robin.

"Tell your friends, they can come out now." He was smirking now as Robin heard dozens of cursing directed at Eagle.

Eagle slowly stepped out of the bushes and Cub's eyes gave a flash of surprise, but they harden immediately as he faced Robin.

"Should have known they would send K-unit," he said with annoyance as Eagle gave a sheepish smile. "I'm guessing you all have orders to drug me if I don't cooperate."

" Cub, we don't want to do this," Eagle said to him making Cub glare at him as Ben gave Snake and Wolf orders to stay out of detection while he talked to Cub.

"I-," Cub stopped talking as he spotted Ben and he cursed under his breathe.

"Hey Alex," Ben said with an easy smile that Alex scowled at. "I know this isn't what you want to be dealing with, but Mrs. Jones honestly wants you to be safe from harm."

"Who is threatening my life," Alex asked him with a glare.

"I wasn't told who it is," Ben said to him with a sigh. "I tried to get her to tell me, but she said I wasn't authorized to the information until you are brought in."

Alex's eyes narrowed as his mind raced to find possible leads as to who it might be. He didn't want to admit he missed the rush of adrenaline whenever he ran into trouble, but he did miss it. He couldn't stand the regular everyday routine anymore because it made him feel more paranoid than what was thought to be normal or healthy.

"It's not some trick to get me to work for them again, is it," Alex asked with suspicion and Ben shook his head. "Give me two days and I'll go back to London without causing any intentional problems."

"Intentional problems," Everyone asked with confusion, but started to wonder what the hell could the unintentional problems could be.

"I'm a magnet for trouble," Alex said with a shrug and sigh. "I'm sure Mrs. Jones explained this one part of myself."

Robin hesitated before saying, "She mentioned you have a knack for trouble, but said that you won't be much trouble if you cooperated."

Alex gave him a snort before grabbing his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "Whatever way it pleases, trouble always ends up following me or I follow it."

"That's why she sent an SAS unit and not just an agent," Ben said to Alex as Wolf and Snake came toward them.

"Not just any unit or agent," Alex muttered as he grimly nodded at Wolf and Snake. "K-unit and ex-SAS soldier slash MI6 agent that has worked closely with me."

"She thought familiar faces would be better," Ben said to him with a smile that Alex didn't return.

"Don't know him," Alex pointed at Robin with a calculative gaze that made Robin think twice of the kid's age.

"Well K-unit needed a replacement," Eagle said with a grin. "After MI6 took our beloved Foxy, we needed someone to fill the void."

Alex smirked at Ben as Ben glared at Eagle for calling him, Foxy. Alex was in for an adventure and probably some headaches once he returned to London.

* * *

**This is my first Fan Fiction! Hope you like it. I tried to be original about it, but I'm not sure if I was, so please review! :)**


	2. Indecision

**I do NOT own Alex Rider as much as I want too :P **

* * *

"What do you think Cub is doing right now," Eagle asked Robin who was busy cleaning his pistol. "Why do you think he wanted two days before we back to England?"

Robin has listened to him ask the same two questions for the past hour and the only answer that Robin can supply is 'I don't know, Eagle.' It was beginning to get on Robin's nerves and he wished desperately for the rest of the team's return from the market. Hopefully, one of the other guys would be a source of entertainment for Eagle once they returned.

"Robin, What-"

"I don't know, Eagle," Robin nearly shouted as Eagle was about to repeat the questions again. Robin's patience was beginning to dawdle and if Eagle continued…K-unit might just come back to find a hogtied Eagle in the driveway.

"I was just going to ask what is taking so long for everyone to come back from the market," Eagle murmured as Robin put away his gun in order to avoid temptation.

"I don't know that answer either," Robin said annoyingly as Eagle skipped out of their room with a thoughtful expression. "Why did I have to end up with him as my roommate for this assignment?"

God must really hate him for something he has done in the past. Robin shook his head as he tried to regain some peace by breathing deeply because tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

"Why did you agree with Cub's terms," Snake asked from the back seat as Fox drove the car with Wolf in the passenger seat.

Snake had been shocked that Cub had worked for MI6 at such a young age, but what outraged him the most was that MI6 was allowed to do such a thing. He wasn't a saint that was for sure, but to use a child for dangerous situations was something he won't even consider doing. It went against his very morals and beliefs as a soldier and human being. "He shouldn't be in this mess, Fox."

"Don't you think I know that already," Fox replied as he remembered how Alex had seemed so much more different from the last time he had seen him.

Alex had seemed much older and cynical and less like the teenager he should be. Mrs. Jones had warned him, but he wasn't as prepared as he thought he had been to see the change in Alex. Whatever happened in his last mission, it had changed Alex into the cold, hard teen he was today.

"Do you know why they used him," Wolf said in a low growl as they neared the house. Wolf wanted to leave the kid alone and out of the espionage world where only adults are supposed to be allowed.

There was a reason why children weren't allowed to be involved in such things, but the old head of MI6 haven't cared for one bit. As Ben puts it, Blunt was a man that went to great lengths in order to keep England safe from international threats within the nation and outside of it. Alex had unfortunately caught Blunt's attention with his skills and unbelievable luck of getting out of impossible situations.

"Not really, but I have an idea," Fox said as he remembered Snakehead. It gave Fox a mental shudder as he recalled that practical assignment. "Alex is very talented and intelligent."

"We know that already," Wolf said as he remembered Point Blank that had seriously earned Wolf's respect for the kid.

Wolf and Snake knew that Ben couldn't tell them much since they didn't have the clearance, but as his friends and ex-unit mates, they hoped Ben would be willing to tell them a bit more since they all knew Alex somewhat.

"I really don't know much," Ben said honestly as he narrowed his gaze on the driveway of the house. "Is that Eagle?"

Both SAS men turned to look at a hogtied Eagle laying on the driveway while Robin calmly sat in front of the house's steps with a book in hand.

"I don't blame him," Wolf said as Snake and Fox glared at Robin. "I'd have done it too if he had annoyed me enough."

"This is asking for unwanted attention," Ben said with a glare as he parked the car and stormed out to untie Eagle.

"Fox has been away too long," Snake muttered as Eagle gleefully thanked Fox for untying him. "If he was still in the SAS, he'd have left Eagle there until it was well past midnight."

"He's an agent now," Wolf grunted as they exited the car and Fox began to give Robin a lecture on how his actions can call for unwanted attention from the neighbors.

"Too true," Snake said as they began to unload the car.

* * *

A few miles away from the safe house, Alex was busily contemplating on whether he should bail out and run away from K-unit and Ben or if he sure just go with them and hope that it isn't just some ploy to get him to work for MI6 again. He might miss the rush, but he wasn't stupid about it that was for sure especially when he has to consider the Pleasures.

They were good to him, but he was beginning to get tired of the way they still treated him like fragile glass that might just break with one wrong move. He knew they cared for him, but two years of their constant dodging of certain subjects and certain situations was just getting annoying to him. He wasn't normal and they all knew it as much as they tried to have him fit in. Alex just couldn't fit in the way everyone else did.

"Alex, dinner is ready," Sabina shouted from downstairs as Alex shook his head in indecision on whether to tell the Pleasures about his run in with K-unit and Ben. "Mom made meatloaf!"

"I'll be right down," Alex shouted back before Sabina decided to up come to check on him. He quickly raced out of his room and went downstairs to join in for family dinner time.

Sabina studied him with a curious look as Alex gave her a smile. She had a feeling that he was hiding something from her, but then again when wasn't he hiding something from her. Ever since he come to America to live with them, Alex never told them much about what happened in his last assignment or how exactly Jack had dead, but no one wanted to push or make Alex feel depressed.

"Everything okay," Sabina asked him as Alex took a seat across from her father. She saw a flick of annoyance flash through his eyes, but it was too quick for her to be sure of it.

"I'm fine," Alex said to her with a bored tone as everyone took their seat on the table.

The tension in the room had been slowly rising and Alex knew they were already suspicion of him for some unknown reason…unless MI6 had contacted them.

* * *

**So this my second Ch. 2 not as exciting as the first, but it's want come out :). Hope you like it as much as the first! Please Review and thank for everyone that has reviewed so far! They have been very encouraging and helpful reviews ^_^**


	3. Pleasures

**I still don't own Alex Rider :P Maybe if I wish hard enough it might just come true ;) Lol**

* * *

The moment he saw Mrs. Jones again, he was going to have to a serious talk with her about calling the Pleasures because now he had to face certain topics he didn't want to get into. He was currently debating where he should use the same old cheesy line 'Classified' or if he should be as vague as possible and dodge it with a quick change of the topic.

"Are you going to explain yourself, Alex," Mr. Pleasure asked Alex with a calm and collected voice while Mrs. Pleasure busied herself with her food and Sabina glared at Alex with narrow eyes.

"What do I have to explain myself for," Alex questioned back as he took a bit out of his meatloaf with an uncaring voice making everyone stare at him.

This was going to be a lot more difficult than he had anticipated especially when they seemed pissed off that MI6 has decided to rear its ugly head into their normal, regular lives. Whereas Alex still finds it normal to have MI6 begin to bother him once more. It was odd to live without them now. Alex sighed inwardly as he realized how accustom he had gotten in having MI6 around.

"Why did MI6 decide to barge into your life now after these two years," Mr. Pleasure asked him and Alex shrugged at him.

"You talked to them already," Sabina accused as Alex let out a sigh of annoyance. "Please tell me, you told them to go to hell."

"Alex, I believe that it is in your best interest to stay away from them," Mr. Pleasure said as I put down my fork and faced them all with a blank expression. "You don't owe them anything."

"What did they say to you," Alex asked Mr. Pleasure as he tired of what Mrs. Jones might have said to him, but came up blank.

"Does it matter," Sabina replied as she glared at him and Alex only calmly waited for Mr. Pleasure's answer. "They only want to use you, Alex!"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to know what they said," Alex answered Sabina as calmly as he could because this conversation just wasn't going to leave them alone and he was beginning to feel a headache come on.

"You already know Jack won't want you to get involved anymore and to leave it alone," Sabina nearly shouted at him, but she quickly placed her hand over her mouth as she realized that she mention the one person that Alex had completely blocked out of his life.

Alex had frozen at the mention of Jack and of what she would want for him. He felt his blood run cold and adrenaline begin to fill him as he remembered the mission in Cairo, but before it could go any further, he shut it down and kept himself in present time. The instinct to take flight was hard to resist for Alex, but he remained seated with the same blank expression.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I shou-"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow night," Alex interrupted her with an emotionless voice as he stood up. He felt like he was on autopilot now and everything he said or did at this moment won't be done with sincerity. "Thank you for everything. I am very grateful to you all for taking me in, but-"

"Alex, we will not let you go back when we all know that it won't be good for you," Mr. Pleasure said to him with a glare. He stood up and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder as he met Alex's haunting eyes. "This is your life now and MI6 doesn't have the right to take it from you, Alex."

Alex snorted at him as a smirk graced his handsome face and he removed Mr. Pleasure's hand off his shoulder.

"We all know that I'm don't quite fit in," Alex replied as he thought of the reasons why he was misfit.

He was just too paranoid and stood out like a sore thumb with his scars and eyes. It's the eyes that really bother everyone around him. They were the bane of his existence because everyone either questioned him about it or ignored him for it. Plus his demeanor was no help either. It sometimes shouted out danger to all those who approached him whenever he was in one of his moods or it just made him seem unapproachable and cold.

"I don't feel like I belong to this type of life anymore," Alex continued honestly now because he didn't want them to worry about him. He just wanted them to live their lives without worrying over him anymore.

Then again when won't they worry about him? Oh right, they never stop because Alex was too damaged as some would put it and they would feel responsible if anything happened to him. Sometimes, Alex just wished that he had never left London for this sole reason that he'd become someone's responsibility and he'd feel he had something to lose in the end once more...

No, he had to leave behind before whatever threat that was given against him came after the Pleasures. He had lost too much already in his life as a spy and he can't lose the Pleasures too because of it. He won't place them in danger as he had done with…Jack. He won't repeat the same mistake again. Never again will he place someone he cares for in danger as he did with…Jack.

"My mind is made up and you can't change it," Alex said to them with determined eyes and a defiant aura.

"We can't stop you, Alex, but please be careful and know that you will always have a home with us," Mrs. Pleasure now spoke to him with a soft and sad smile. She always had the feeling that Alex would leave them one day for MI6 whether they wanted him to or not. She cared for the boy and hoped for the best for him. "I know Jack would want us to support you, so we will."

Alex gave her one of his rare genuine smiles before he left the dining room. He didn't pause to look back or even to hear Sabina cry because he knew that it was best to leave without promising anything to them.

* * *

**I know the last chapter wasn't as exciting as the first and nor is this one, but I hope you still like it. Please Review and tell me what you think :) I'd really appreciate it!**


	4. Mrs Jones

**So I know I haven't updated for a few days now hehe, but I have a good reason. I can't tell you that reason for it's personal, but please forgive me and bare with me _ I know this chapter is really short compared with the others, but it's all I got right now and I'm working on the others. So sorry for this! **

**I don't own Alex Rider or any of the other characters. :P **

* * *

"Mrs. Jones, Agent Daniels reports that they will be leaving New York shortly and be arriving back in London in a few hours," Mr. Larson reported to MI6's Head of Special Operations. He was barely turning forty this year and had been quite pleased when he had received his promote as Duty of the Special Operations branch in MI6. He had worked hard for this position and he planned to be the next Head after Mrs. Jones.

"So Agent Rider was cooperative," Mrs. Jones stated with an unemotional voice as she looked through some files. She popped a peppermint into her mouth before turning away from her desk and turned to face the view from her window.

The last time she spoke with Alex, she had promised him to leave him out of the espionage world. She had seen the look in his eyes that no longer held life in them, but death. They had scared her into thinking that Alex would never recover from that last assignment. She knew that the Alex, she had known was no longer inside the boy that stood before her that day. No, the boy that stood before her that day was someone else completely different from the Alex she had known. That boy would have been the perfect weapon for MI6.

The weapon that Blunt would have used without a second thought as long as it did what he wanted it to do. A weapon that had all the training and the experience needed to complete a mission with or without ethical means.

"Mrs. Jones, do you wish for me to prepare the briefing files for Agent Rider," Mr. Larson asked as he tried to gauge Mrs. Jones's mood and thoughts, but with the back of her chair facing him and the way she always remained emotionless. He could not figure out what was going through her head or what she was feeling at the moment.

"Prepare them and bring them to me before he arrives," Mrs. Jones said as she frowned out to the city. "You are dismissed, Mr. Larson."

Mr. Larson exited the room with an inward sigh as he went out to prepare the briefing files for Agent Rider. He may have become Deputy, but it did give him full access to Agent Rider's file. He had been pissed at that and had been given a reason that seemed plausible, but it did nothing to stop his curiosity of wanting to know more about the infamous Agent Rider.

The reason being that Agent Rider was an unofficial employee of MI6 and that the Prime Minister had been royally pissed off when he found out that Agent Rider was not only unofficial, but a minor. This resulted in Blunt's forced resignation and Mrs. Jones promotion as Head of MI6. The Prime Minister had wanted that file destroyed, but Mrs. Jones had compromised on making the file inaccessible to everyone, but herself. She claimed that it held valuable information that would one day become important. The Prime Minister had begrudgingly allowed it to be kept under lock and key with Mrs. Jones being the only one being able to gain access to it.

* * *

"Forgive me, Alex," Mrs. Jones whispered to herself as it began to lightly rain throughout the city. "I never wished to go back on my word, but circumstances have forced my hand."

Blunt had been right about her having to be forced to make this sort of decision one day and that day could not have come another day sooner. She had tried to see other possible options that would be successful without Alex, but none had the outcomes she needed. Alex was her best shot if she wished to protect England and its people.

"Please forgive me, Alex."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you honestly feel about this story. You can P.M. me too if you want.** **Hope you liked it :)**


	5. Taxi!

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Alex Rider :P **

* * *

"Finally," Alex muttered under his breath once the plane landed and everyone was allowed to disembark. He had to endure Eagle's constant harassment of questions that ranged from very personal to straight out outrages.

Eagle just didn't know when to shut up especially when you had to be stuck in an airplane with nothing to do. If Alex had known that Eagle was going to be unbearably overbearing then he probably would have ditched K-unit and Ben and had come back to London by himself. Alex wondered since when had Eagle suddenly become so chatty and overly childish.

"He certainly wasn't this way the last time I had seen him," Alex muttered under his breath as he recalled his two weeks of Hell on Earth.

"Cubby," Eagle excitedly shouted as Alex turned to glare at him making Eagle almost trip over his own two feet.

The glare that Alex had directed at Eagle was enough to rival Wolf's own death glare and it was enough to make everyone remember that Alex was no one to be messed with unless you had a painful death wish.

"Can't you leave me alone," Alex nearly growled out, but held his calm and cool look as Eagle uneasily grinned at him and everyone tried to erase the glare from before from their minds.

They just didn't want to see Alex as a trained spy, but they knew it was hopeless to wish for him to be a normal regular teenage boy. Alex was something else and that something was what made him successful in his previous assignments. They just wished that whatever the future held for him, he won't be too scarred or broken down to enjoy the positives to it. Too bad, they couldn't get in his head to know what really was wrong with Alex.

"But we're supposed to make sure you stay safe," Eagle said with a pout as Alex counted to ten in his head.

He ignored Eagle and grabbed his suitcase as everyone else followed close behind. It was starting to get on his nerves that he had to be escorted around by four SAS soldiers and an MI6 agent. Couldn't MI6 make any more obvious? Might as well add the stupid sign over his head with a painted target on his forehead.

"Alex, we need you to stay close," Ben said in a cool and collected voice that made Alex wince inwardly because it reminded him a bit of Blunt's own condescending attitude when it came to Alex's age.

"I can take care of myself," Alex murmured to Ben with annoyance as they walked out to a black car that was waiting for them with a man dressed all in black. "Is another agent really necessary?"

"The organization that is targeting you is considered very dangerous," Ben said to Alex as he watched Alex's eyes narrow at whatever he was remembering from his past. "Do you have any idea as to who it might be?"

"Not on your life," Alex answered as he considered Scorpia's return, but it wasn't possible because after Cairo it had cost them too much.

Any possible enemies were more likely dead or in prison, very little chances of that, but some might be well bribed or blackmailed in staying out of Alex's life. Then again it might all be a ruse in order to get him to work for MI6 once more. Two possible answers to his summons back to London. Alex didn't want to be used again against his will, but if it came to that then they better have found something to blackmail him with because so far Alex had nothing to lose anymore.

"At least tell me that those idiots will be going in a different car from the one I'm going in," Alex asked Ben as Wolf tried to hold back an angry response and the rest of the unit lightly glared at Alex for the offense.

"No," Ben said with a blank face as he watched Alex give a disdainful look toward the car. "We are to arrive in the same car."

"I'll take a taxi and meet you there," Alex replied as he flagged down a taxi causing Ben to frown at him.

"You can't do that, Alex," Ben said to him before Alex even got the chance to open the door. "You're to remain with us for your safety."

"I doubt it," Alex muttered under his breath.

"I'll go with him," Robin spoke up with a grin as he grabbed Alex by the arm and lead him to the taxi. "You, guys, can follow us from behind. Problem solved, so see you at the 'bank.'"

And with that, Robin and Alex got into the taxi as Ben was forced to agree to the arrangements because he knew Alex won't do anything he didn't want unless force was used and that was something Ben didn't want to use.

* * *

"I think that was the best thing you have ever said today," Robin said as he got comfortable in his seat and Alex annoyingly looked out the window.

Alex haven't wanted anyone with him, but Robin just invited himself along and now he was stuck with the SAS soldier for the next thirty minutes or so. He wasn't as bad as the rest of K-unit, but Alex still didn't trust him or like him enough to want his company or even be near him.

"Look Kid, I know you don't like me or anyone at that matter, but don't be too hard on the guys," Robin said with a smile, but Alex remained fixated on looking out the window. "I know they can be difficult to handle sometimes, like Eagle, but that's just part of his charm…No, I think he was dropped on his head."

That made Alex smile slightly, but Robin couldn't see it for Alex was still looking out the window. No doubt just trying to ignore Robin's presence and his words, but it was so difficult to do so because there were limited things Alex could think of and see out the window without triggering an unwanted memory.

"What I'm trying to say is that I know they were a bunch of arseholes to you when you came to camp," Robin said with a sigh as he tried to gauge Alex's mood, but he got nothing. Usually he could get people to let loose with him, but Alex was proving to be a difficult challenge for him. "They're sorry for it, Kid."

Alex frowned at the name Kid because it mostly definitely doesn't apply to someone like him. He wasn't a kid and hasn't been one since he began to work for MI6. His teenage life wasn't one of a child's, but one of an adult's life.

"My name isn't Kid," Alex said to Robin with annoyance, but it only made Robin grin.

"Okay then, I'll call you, Cub," Robin said to him, but it only earned him a glare. "Fine then, Alex."

"How about you shut up and leave let me have some peace and quiet," Alex replied making Robin raise a brow at him, but it only annoyed Alex more.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Robin said with a smile as Alex held back a growl of annoyance and decided to pull out his IPod. "You act more like a teenager that way."

Alex felt himself give a visible flinch, but he said nothing as Robin tried to figure out what that flinch meant. Alex plugged himself into the music and ignored Robin's gaze as the taxi driver drove them through the city.

"What the hell did you go through," Robin murmured to himself as he watched Alex silently look out the window with detachment.

The annoyance from just a minute ago was gone and the spark of anger replaced with only a guarded wall of ice. The boy that sat next to Robin was no boy, but a tired out man that only seemed to want to be so far away from the world.

"If only we knew how to break that wall you got around you, Kid," Robin said as the sighed and saw a group of teenagers walking toward a café.

_"Alex Rider is no regular teenage boy," Mrs. Jones said to the men in her office with a detached voice and expression. "He hasn't lived a real life of a normal teenager since he was fourteen."_

Robin shook his head as he remembered Mrs. Jones words that day in her office when they had been called in to be debriefed on their assignment. He had been shocked and disgusted to learn that MI6 had employed a minor to work for them, but what made him more outraged was that the boy had been used once his last sole surviving relative had been murdered with no time to grieve for his loss. Alex had been thrown to the wolves and no one had been there to stand up for the kid or to protect him.

* * *

**I'm sooooooo Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time :( But school and life have been getting in the way :P Please bear with me and it would help if you review ;) Whether it be good or bad, please review and tell me what you ****_HONESTLY_**** think of this story!**

**P.S. I'm working on a side story on how Alex's flight back to London went with K-unit. So please continue reading and reviewing! :)**


	6. Truth Made A Lie

**Hehehe...I know I haven't updated in like two months and I'm real sorry for it, but I have been having difficulty writing this story, so I take my time with :P But I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider! :/**

* * *

The moment Alex stepped out of the taxi and set foot in front of the Royal & General Bank, he remembered the day he was sniped. He remembered how shocked he had been and how the pain had erupted within him. He resisted the urge to put a hand over the scarred area as Robin paid the cab driver and the rest of the men got off the other car.

He remembered it as if it were only yesterday because the ghost of the pain still haunted him to this day. Never would he forget the things that occurred to him when he was employed by MI6. That year of his life took away everything of him. Nothing was left for him. His family, friends, and life were stolen from him.

"Well I never really get over the fact that this bank is really just a cover for MI6," Robin said quietly to Alex, but it fell on deaf ears because Alex wasn't listening to anyone, but to the voices of the past.

Robin and the rest of the guys noticed this as Alex walked toward the building with haunted eyes. They saw Alex enter the building with not just a rigid body, but with a coldness that made them shudder.

"Is it just me or did everyone just get the chills from him," Robin asked his teammates and Ben.

"He's not happy to be here," Snake murmured to everyone as they soon followed Alex inside the building.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that," Wolf growled as Alex was stopped by the secretary in the front desk.

"This isn't good," Ben said as Alex gave the poor secretary a murderous glare that rivaled Wolf's own death glare.

"I'm not stupid," Alex told the woman as security began to head toward Alex, but Ben had K-unit stop them as Ben went to Alex. "I have more-"

"Alex," Ben said as he was about to place a hand to the teen's shoulder, but was stopped by Alex's own hand.

It all happened in a blink of eye. One moment Ben was up right when he was suddenly thrown over Alex's shoulder and onto the secretary's desk. Everyone in the lobby turned to look at the teen with astonishment and only silence followed after it until a ding from the elevator resonated throughout the whole room.

"Mr. Rider, Mrs. Jones will see you now," a man around his late thirties with muddy brown hair that was combed back and with light green eyes announced with a blank expression and dull voice. He could have been a second Blunt if the guy hadn't been younger and he was more grey looking.

"Figures," Alex muttered under his breath as he turned away from Ben and K-unit without a backwards glance. He wasn't in any mood of feeling apologetic for what he had done with Ben about a minute ago. He was annoyed and angry as it were and being back in the Royal & General Bank wasn't helping matters at all. Too many memories and emotions were beginning to cloud Alex's mind.

"When was the last time you were able to throw Ben over your shoulder, Wolf," Eagle asked in amazement as the rest of the team helped Ben up from the desk that unfortunately received a crack down the middle and the poor secretary was scared out of her wits.

"Eagle, you're an idiot," Robin said as they watched Alex leave in the elevator with MI6's Deputy, Mr. Larson. "That is the stupidest question to be asking right now!"

"That's not nice," Eagle said with a pout as Snake and Wolf just shook their heads in disappointment of what an embarrassment their unit is while Ben straighten himself out from the painful landing on the desk.

* * *

"Alex," Mrs. Jones said once he entered the office with Mr. Larson close behind him.

She kept her face perfectly blank as she met Alex's emotionless expression and his haunted eyes. She felt the guilt inside her stab at her heart as Alex took a seat in front of her. His eyes never leaving her own. They were expressionless as his face. He was no boy, but a boy nonetheless that had grown up to quickly and in the worst of circumstances. He had gone through things no child should ever have to go through. She would never be able to make it up to him and he knew it as well as she did.

"Tulip," Alex answered with an act of defiance that almost made Jones twitch her lips into a smile because she felt hope in her that Alex was perhaps still that rebellious, witty boy from two years ago.

"How have you been," she asked him and he narrowed his eyes on her.

So cold and calculating. The blame laid on Blunt and herself. No one could can the responsibility, but Blunt and herself. Alex is who he is today because of what they did to him.

"I'm sure you didn't have me brought here to find out how I am doing," he replied coldly as he relaxed into his seat and meet her with those cold and wary brown eyes. "Let's stop with the pretenses and tell me why you really had me brought back here because I really doubt I was brought back for security purposes of my safety."

This definitely brought back memories of when Alex was still just fourteen years old, but this time Alex is a well experienced agent and one with the skills of an assassin. He has the capabilities of taking on assassinations and knows how the game is played.

"You're right for the most part," Mrs. Jones answered him as she signaled Mr. Larson to hand him a file. "This isn't just about your safety, Alex."

"SCORPIA," Alex is in a dead voice that made the other two occupants in the room suppress a shudder go through them. "Aren't they supposedly disband after what happened in Cairo?"

Mrs. Jones had closely watched Alex for any reaction toward the mention of that mission, but she had gotten nothing. Alex has built a wall around him that seemed impenetrable.

"They are trying to have a comeback," Mrs. Jones replied as Alex placed the file on her desk. "They are very interested in contacting you."

Alex snorted at that. "They want me dead."

"It seems that whoever is leading them is very interested in recruiting you again," Mrs. Jones said to him with the same expressionless face that Alex had seen on Blunt.

"You're thinking of sending me to them," Alex stated with disgust and she only kept that same blank face and eyes.

If Alex only knew how much effect he has on her then he would understand that Tulip Jones won't want him anywhere near her or any other espionage agencies or agents. He'd know that she regrets having to call him back in even when she had promised not to do it and that she deeply cares for him more than she'd like to admit. He reminded her constantly of her own children.

"I don't wish to risk your safety, Alex, but in order to find out what they plan to do-"

"You need me to infiltrate the organization," he finished for her with hard eyes. "How can you be sure they won't just kill me on the spot?"

"You will turn against us," Mrs. Jones said as she inwardly hesitated in using the only thing that would cause Alex to truly turn against them if he learned that it wasn't just a made up cover, but the truth.

"And how do you propose that," Alex said with a raised brow. "Give me a cover like my father's? I'm sure that won't work again with them anyways."

"Do you remember the incident with your friend, Tom Harris," Mrs. Jones said with an emotionless voice that gave nothing away.

Alex frowned as he recalled the sniper incident with his best mate, Tom and he did well in blocking out what happened next because he simply couldn't stand going any farther into the details of what occurred after it.

"What of it," Alex asked warily as he began to piece the information together and Mrs. Jones watched as Alex's eyes narrowed. "I was never told who was responsible for that."

"Blunt had the matter looked into extensively, but no one ever took responsibility," Jones replied as Alex narrowed his eyes on her. "What we did find was that they were hired by a powerful organization, but we never found out who exactly. We only have theories and suspects and they all point to SCORPIA."

"So what does that mean," he asked her as Mr. Larson handed him a file that held his cover story.

"We will take responsibility for the assassination attempt on Tome Harris," Mrs. Jones and Alex froze in his seat. "We will make it seem like you stumbled onto this truth and it is what caused you to turn against us."

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"One thousand Mississippi," Eagle said with a huff as everyone around him wished Eagle far away.

Preferably in a faraway universal where he could annoy someone else than them because for the past thirty minutes, Eagle has been counting off Mississippis as he poked each one in turn. Wolf had threaten to beat him to bloody plum if he didn't knock it off, but it didn't stop him from annoying the rest of the men. Snake had tried to escape by reading a medical book, but every time he was poked, it broke his concentration while Fox and Robin were left to fend for themselves.

"Bloody hell, Eagle will you knock it off," Robin said as he massaged his sore arm from the pokes he had received. He had to fight off the temptation of throwing Eagle out the window, but sadly the windows are bullet and RPG proof, so it wasn't an option.

"Cub is taking forever in there," Eagle complained as Ben considered the repercussions of interrupting the meeting in Mrs. Jones in order to shut up Eagle, but in the end decided against it.

He valued his job more than shutting up Eagle, but oh how he wished for Alex to step out already. He now remembered why he decided to join MI6 when he had been approached by them. As much as he loved being in the SAS and with his unit mates, Eagle was still too much to handle whenever he was bored or hyper.

Everyone in the room including the SAS soldiers pitied themselves for having to deal with Eagle. They couldn't shut him up unless they wished to be sentenced to prison.

* * *

**Please Review and be honest with your opinions! And thanks to all my followers and reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**xxNightxAngelxx ^_^**


End file.
